Story:Star Trek: Conflict
Star Trek: Conflict is a revisionist view on the Star Trek interim history. The Enterprise-C survives the blood-bath at Narendra III (see "Yesterday's Enterprise" for full details of the event), but comes out badly damaged and with most of its crew missing. With a new captain, a new crew and a sister-ship, the USS Admonitor, the Enterprise-C returns to Earth to be repaired before the crew is debriefed. However, the crew soon realizes that something is wrong... With the Federation... Instead of a peaceful, utopian society, a corrupt, bureaucratic, xenophobic group rules with deception, lies and power. How can this be? Did the survival of the Enterprise-C create a third, unlooked-for time-line? When the captains of the Enterprise-C and the Admonitor protest the actions of the Federation, they are exiled and made public enemies. Uniting, these renegades decide that they must save the Federation from itself. All the rules have changed. Old enemies become new allies. New threats loom on the horizon, new opportunities await and two Starfleet crews find themselves in a situation they were not trained for: a situation of Conflict (Note: I have already come up with many ideas for characters and events, but I will need some advice on how to make this better) (These are just the main ideas of certain episodes that I've came up with, but I 'still' need a crew. Bookworm1138 22:39, 5 May 2009 (UTC)) Main Characters *Captain Edward J. Shield, a junior officer who saved the Enterprise-C from destruction after most of its crew was either captured by Romulans or killed at Narendra III. *Captain Lianna Illch Young, Captain of the U.S.S. Admonitor, promotes Shield to captain in the absence of all other senior officers of the Enterprise-C. *Nox, a Romulan warrior with a history with the Klingon Empire, the Federation and Edward Shield. Rescued by Shield from a Federation concentration camp, serves onboard the USS Admonitor. *K'hallA, a Klingon warrioress with a vendetta against Nox, serves aboard the USS Enterprise-C. *Alicia Rookwood, a Terran from the mirror universe, becomes helms-woman aboard the Enterprise-C. *Loghri'nah, Reuian fugitive, serves aboard the Enterprise-C. (main characters needed) Minor Characters USS Enterprise-C * Yare'ma Liin, a Betazoid from the mirror universe with a personal vendetta against Shield, serves aboard the Enterprise-C. * Willhelm S. Werner, a Human, Helms-man of the Enterprise-C. * Dr. Alaxim Boreas, a Human, replacement of Dr. Aristide as Chief Medical Officer on the Enterprise-C. * T'Mar, a Vulcan with a past with K'hallA, Nox and Spock. Currently dead, her katra resides in Nox. * Kathryn Lewis, "Katie", currently Tholav's replacement as Chief Engineer on the Enterprise-C. USS Admonitor * Andrew Wellington, a Human, Chief Engineer of the Admonitor. * Lee Roy Jenkins, a Human, Helms-man of the Admonitor. * Manfred O. Wess, a Human, spy for the Federation, Helms-man of the Admonitor. *Spyrak, a Vulcan, Science Officer on the Admonitor, though he often visits the Enterprise-C. *Rachel Clarke, late-24th Century Human, becomes Chief Medical Officer of the Admonitor. *Jek'Kralija, first Jem'Hadar female, serves as helms-"man" aboard the Admonitor after Wess' death. Others * Y'Radu, a Romulan with some history with Nox. * Landru, the enigmatic, ancient "wise-man" first introduced in TOS Episode The Return of the Archons, returns in the flesh to save Shield. * Sons of Azetbur, five Klingon warriors, brothers of K'hallA. *L'taL Shield, Klingon-Human hybrid, daughter of Edward J. Shield and K'hallA. *Leopold Pedrag Shield, the Traitor, Edward Shield's father and nemesis. *Marja Djurhuus, a Human civilian, mother of Edward J. Shield, cloned as Elizabeth Shield. Soundtrack Theme :This is not really needful, but I thought that it needed an epic rousing theme. Something that gives the story the feel that its not only a part of some greater legacy thats been ongoing for over forty years (aka. Star Trek saga), but that paves its own path into the final frontier... (Bookworm1138 22:11, 18 June 2009 (UTC)) *First choice: Theme from Armageddon *Second choice: In A Mirror Darkly Theme Further *Narendra III (What Shall We Die For from At Worlds End)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2nMwMOUIos&feature=related *Nox's Theme (Journey To Transylvania by Alan Silvestri)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v-iB39BxpF0 *Bad Memories (Invisible Kid by Metallica)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYWLyCl3rhE&feature=related *Father vs. Son (St. Anger by Metallica)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ovBNnm4EqRE&feature=fvst *Lovecraft's Monster (Call of Ktulu by Metallica)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sWGOEWdV13M *Duel Between Shield and K'hallA (O Fortuna by Carl Orff)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DfN5_HZHL5M *Kahless Judge Us (Returns A King by Tyler Bates)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVVHTBAA-VU *Loghri vs. Gorn Army (Fever Dream by Tyler Bates)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tywbPUJFvqE&feature=related *Facing the Judge (Honor Him by Hans Zimmer)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgCevpO18t4&feature=related *Khitomer Massacre (Frantic by Metallica - Remix 2007)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7GXODuI7YlY *Into the Future (Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WRZh_f5JkMM *Shield's Transformation (Perfect Insanity by Disturbed)http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_U-iCWWNJA Episodes * Season One ** Episode One: Corruption ** Episode Two: Battle of Reui ** Episode Three: Return of the Kelvans ** Episode Four: Legends Never Die ** Episode Five: Old Heroes ** Episode Six: Mirrored Fates ** Episode Seven: Kinslayer ** Episode Eight: The Raid on Titan ** Episode Nine: Escape Velocity ** Episode Ten: Logic ** Episode Eleven: I, Romulan ** Episode Twelve: Defying the Emperor ** Episode Thirteen: Vengeance, Pt. I * Season Two ** Episode One: Vengeance, Pt. II ** Episode Two: Battle in the Clouds ** Episode Three: Unholy Reflection, pt. I ** Episode Four: Unholy Reflection, pt. II ** Episode Five: The 31st Century ** Episode Six: Dwells In Madness ** Episode Seven: Crimes Against Humanity ** Episode Eight: I Now Promote You Captain ** Episode Nine: Heil Borg! ** Episode Ten: Resistance ** Episode Eleven: Checkmate ** Episode Twelve: Angel One ** Episode Thirteen: Into the Future * Season Three ** Episode One: Black Sheep ** Episode Two: Requiem ** Episode Three: Face of Evil ** Episode Four: The Dark Side ** Episode Five: Excommunication ** Episode Six: Anathema ** Episode Seven: Step-Mother ** Episode Eight: Messiah ** Episode Nine: Destiny's Path ** Episode Ten: Strange Allies ** Episode Eleven: The Prophecy ** Episode Twelve: Captivity ** Episode Thirteen: Infection, Pt. I * Season Three ** Episode One: Infection, Pt. II (more to be posted)